L'histoire de la vie
by Ellewyl
Summary: L'histoire Draco et de Harry dans un One Shot en UA très doux. Comment se sont-ils rencontrés et comment leur histoire a-t-elle évoluée jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble ? Réponse ici ;  Bonne lecture !


**Auteur :** Ellewyl

**Distribution :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est de moi.

**Genre :** Romance, Yaoi (Relations homosexuelles entre hommes), Humour, UA.

**Couple :** DracoxHarry

**Avertissement :** Aucun, accessible à tous.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà avec un One Shot tout mignon. Ne vous étonnez pas trop, je suis dans une période joyeuse en ce moment -j'ai eu mon permis !- Que dire, à part... Enjoy ! ;)

.

**L'histoire de la vie :**

.

***Cinquième année :**

**.**

Tout avait commencé alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans.

Le petit brun était assis sur l'un des bancs de l'école, à l'ombre, seul et tout calme. Son ami Ron était partit jouer avec ses frères qui l'embêtaient et Hermione était restée en classe pour terminer sa fiche de graphisme. Il était tout seul. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille retombaient sans arrêt sur ses yeux magnifiquement verts qui lui mangeaient tout le visage, cachés derrières de grosses lunettes rondes, lui soutirant régulièrement une moue agacée alors qu'il les remettait derrière ses oreilles.

Il aurait bien voulu jouer avec quelqu'un mais tout le monde avait trop peur de lui. Son cousin Dudley n'avait de cesse de l'embêter et de s'en prendre à ses amis tout le temps, malgré les récriminations des maîtres et maîtresses. Rien n'y faisait. Harry serait toujours seul sans Ron ni Hermione. Ses petits pieds se balancèrent dans le vide lentement, alors qu'il regardait ses camarades de classe glisser sur le toboggan avec des cris de joie qui serraient son cœur d'enfant.

Soudain, une ombre se profila à côté de lui et une petite respiration entrecoupée lui apprit qu'un autre enfant venait de s'asseoir tout près de lui. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla ses grands yeux. Pourquoi diable Draco, l'enfant avec qui tout le monde voulait jouer et qui avait plein d'amoureuses, venait s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Harry aurait beaucoup aimé jouer avec Draco, l'autre enfant le fascinait. Il était plus grand que lui et il était aussi blond que lui était brun, aussi entouré que lui était seul, aussi assuré que lui était timide. Tout les opposait.

- B-Bonjour Draco, salua-t-il finalement avec politesse.

Il avait beau avoir vu son camarade ce matin avant la récréation, ils ne s'étaient pas encore parlé. D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la seule fois où ils s'étaient parlé, ça avait été quand Harry avait défendu Ron contre les moqueries du blond. Depuis, il était détesté, mais Draco n'embêtait plus Ron.

L'autre le regarda de ses beaux yeux gris et demanda d'une voix décidée :

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

Le petit brun hocha simplement la tête après un temps d'arrêt. Draco voulait rester avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Ah si. Il comprenait. Ses amoureuses devaient l'embêter et comme personne ne s'approchait de lui, il était sûr d'être tranquille à côté de lui.

Sans plus se préoccuper de l'autre, Harry continua à balancer ses petites jambes minces sous le banc, lentement, puis rapidement, puis lentement à nouveau, sans sembler suivre un quelconque rythme. Avec étonnement, il vit les jambes de Draco suivre les siennes avec hésitation et il pencha légèrement la tête sur la gauche, intrigué.

- Pourquoi tu fais comme moi ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, répondit le petit blond avec une franchise désarmante.

- Tu peux aller jouer aussi, les filles ne sont pas sur le toboggan, proposa gentiment Harry.

Il n'allait pas lui imposer sa présence. Il avait déjà été gentil de ne rien lui dire en s'asseyant à côté de lui tout à l'heure. Il ne devait pas croire qu'il l'aimait bien pour autant. Le surprenant une nouvelle fois, Draco demanda avec une moue triste :

- Tu ne veux pas que je sois avec toi ?

- Moi, je veux bien... Mais tes copains ne veulent pas.

- Je m'en fiche d'eux ! Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

- Ton ami ? … A toi ? Fit l'enfant, éberlué. T-Tu es sûr ?

- Bah oui, grogna le blond, les pommettes rosées. Alors ?

Harry le fixa, candide, et eut un sourire plein de fossettes en hochant la tête. Draco lui sourit à son tour et glissa sa main sur la sienne, posée sur le banc, riant du rougissement de son nouvel ami. Harry était très mignon, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Les deux enfants gardèrent un silence tranquille durant toute la récréation, balançant leurs petites jambes en chœur en se souriant régulièrement, encore intimidés.

- Harry ! Tu viens jouer ? Demanda une jolie brunette aux cheveux broussailleux en arrivant près de lui, essoufflée.

Hermione avait terminé son travail. Harry jeta un regard confus à Draco qui relâcha sa main avec un sourire tranquille. Soufflant un remerciement, l'enfant sauta du banc mais fut brusquement rattrapé par une main fine. Étonné, il regarda Draco qui semblait vexé et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as oublié...

- J'ai oublié ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Interrogea l'autre, perdu.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se baissa un peu, la tête légèrement tournée. Sans trop comprendre, Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur la joue pâle qui se colora soudain très légèrement.

- Mais non ! S'exclama Draco faisant rapidement reculer Harry, un peu triste.

- P-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il doucement.

- Mais non ! Répéta Draco, maintenant en colère. J-Je veux bien des bisous mais je voulais que tu me dises où sont les filles.

- Ah. Elles sont... Avec les pneus, là-bas, répondit-il gentiment, les yeux baissés.

Draco lui sourit et sauta au sol à son tour avant de foncer vers le toboggan libre de toute groupie. Harry le regarda partir un peu triste et courut rejoindre Hermione pour jouer avec elle, assis près des maîtresses tranquillement, pour que personne ne les embête. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ron, en colère d'avoir été embêté par ses frères et furent les derniers à rejoindre les portes pour entrer dans les classes quand les maîtresses tapèrent dans leurs mains.

- Draco, tu me donnes la main ? Demanda Pansy, l'amoureuse préférée de Draco.

- Non, à moi ! S'exclama Daphné, une autre amoureuse.

L'enfant eut une moue agacée sans cesser de scruter la cour de récréation d'où arrivaient les maîtresses et un trio bien connu. Ron, l'enfant toujours près à défendre ses amis, Hermione, la fille première de la classe et Harry, le garçon très calme et très gentil, maltraité par son cousin. Il eut un grand sourire et se précipita vers Harry en étonnant tout le monde, mais n'en ayant cure. Essoufflé, stoppant les enseignantes dans leurs discussions, il tendit une main, paume ouverte vers le ciel, à Harry en lui demandant à voix clairement audible pour tous :

- Tu me donnes la main ?

Harry ouvrit ses beaux yeux verts en grand et hocha joyeusement la tête en glissant sa petite menotte dans les doigts fins de son nouvel ami. Pansy s'approcha à grands pas et gémit :

- Mais Draco, pourquoi tu lui donnes la main ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de donner la main qu'à Harry ! Répliqua l'autre, buté.

Et, un air fier plaqué sur son visage, il entraîna le petit brun dans les rangs, suivi avec un temps de retard par Ron et Hermione, heureux que leur meilleur ami se soit fait un nouveau copain.

.

***Huitième année :**

.

- Pousse-toi Harry, j'étais là avant toi !

Le gros garçon éjecta le plus petit d'une violente bourrade qui l'expédia sur le sol avec brusquerie. Harry vit sa vue se brouiller alors qu'il sentait la peau de son coude s'arracher violemment. Il se frotta les yeux, refusant de pleurer, mais renifla fortement en se tenant le coude, alors que la maîtresse de CE2 déboulait comme un taureau furieux pour réprimander Dudley avec sévérité.

Ce que la maîtresse ne sut pas après avoir puni Dudley pour la récréation d'après, ce fut comment le garçon grassouillet porta toute la journée un tee-shirt rose bonbon avec un cochon noir dessiné dessus, surmontant l'inscription « _Je suis un gros cochon_ ».

Une paire d'yeux gris très mécontentes le dissuadèrent d'ôter ce tee-shirt sans s'attendre à une peine bien plus lourde. On n'embêtait pas le protégé du Prince des Glaces sans en subir les conséquences. Harry était son ami, personne ne le toucherait.

Et Draco fut récompensé d'avoir défendu son ami par le sourire radieux de ce dernier et pour l'énorme bisou qu'il lui donna avec toute la tendresse et la douceur dont il était capable. Le regard soulagé et confiant qu'il lui adressa valut bien tous les « Merci » du monde.

.

***Onzième année :**

.

- Hé... Le petit de sixième avec les lunettes de chouettes...

- Chut ! T'es pas au courant ? C'est le protégé de Draco Malefoy.

- Le blond avec l'air glacial ? Celui qui a à sa botte tous les voyous du quartier ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en traînant son sac aussi gros que lui jusqu'à sa salle d'anglais. Bon sang. Draco ne fréquentait pas les voyous. Il le savait bien, le blond passait plus de temps dans sa maison plutôt que chez lui et le traînait partout où il allait.

- Salut Harry !

- Bonjour Draco, sourit-il en retour avec affection.

- On rentre ensemble ce soir ? Interrogea le garçon blond avec espoir.

Harry déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme il en avait prit l'habitude et hocha la tête en lui chuchotant que ça lui ferait très plaisir. Draco garda un air rêveur toute la journée.

.

***Quizième année :**

.

Harry écarta une fois de plus les mains baladeuses qui s'accrochaient à ses fesses et passa sa carte de self dans l'endroit prévu à cette occasion avant d'attraper un plateau et de se glisser dans la file d'attente bien moins encombrée avec un lourd soupir sous les rires de Ron et d'Hermione, lui devant, elle derrière :

- Arrêtez de rire tous les deux !

- Tu veux que je te dise Harry ? Tu devrais ôter tes lentilles et remettre tes lunettes, rit Hermione en s'accrochant à son plateau pour ne pas tomber sous sa crise.

- C'est clair ! T'es bien plus canon sans lunettes ! Ajouta Ron, faisant grimacer son ami.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco en passant juste derrière Hermione qui lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est toi qui surveille les pervers qui s'en prennent à Harry aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants de moquerie contenue.

- Yep, confirma Blaise en se grattant la tête. Si tu veux mon avis, vous devriez rapidement sortir ensemble histoire qu'il arrête de m'emmerder avec sa paranoïa à la c-

- Blaise, coupa fermement Harry. Il y a bien trop de filles qui passent dans le lit de Draco chaque semaine pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi.

- N'empêche que c'est de la jalousie, Harry, renchérit Ron en s'installant à une table. Mange avec nous Blaise.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Je suis d'accord. Théo a même ouvert des paris pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il se rendrait compte de son intérêt pour toi, ricana l'autre.

Harry soupira en lançant un bout de pain dans la tête de son ami pour le faire taire et commença à manger. Il savait bien qu'il était amoureux de Draco, mais le problème, c'est que ça ne semblait pas réciproque.

- Attends voir... Je crois que j'ai une idée... Murmura Hermione, machiavélique.

.

***Dix-septième année :**

.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?

Harry tendit les mains en signe de paix, en maudissant Hermione pour la trentième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. Cela faisait exactement treize minutes que Draco avait commencé à crier, sans qu'il ne sache précisément pourquoi.

- Arrête de crier, s'il te plaît, fit-il doucement.

- POURQUOI VOUDRAIS-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?

- Parce que tu es en train d'ameuter tout le lycée et que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu me hurles dessus comme ça...

Draco se calma brusquement et s'assit sur une chaise, regardant Harry s'asseoir sur la haute table en face de lui et balancer ses jambes à vitesse irrégulière, faisant remonter de vieux souvenirs. Secouant la tête pour chasser sa nostalgie, il reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout. As-tu quelque chose contre Ernie ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes avec lui ! S'exclama Draco en se redressant.

Harry le regarda froidement et répéta, presque incrédule :

- « Hors de question » tu dis ? Mais depuis quand suis-je à tes ordres ? Je ne suis pas un objet Draco. Je sors avec qui je veux et je n'ai besoin du consentement de personne. Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache.

- Non, je suis... Je suis...

- Tu es... ?

- … Je ne veux que ton bien Harry. Et ce type n'a qu'une envie, c'est de coucher avec toi, fit-il, presque suppliant, renonçant à s'énerver pour parler franchement de ce qui le minait.

- Draco, je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie là ?

- Ça ne va pas la tête !

- Pourtant, on dirait bien, ça y ressemble...

- Tu te trompes complètement, asséna le blond en le fusillant du regard.

- … Ouais, j'ai dû me tromper, désolé.

Harry sauta au sol et étira son corps mince comme un chat avant de saluer l'autre garçon de la tête et de faire demi-tour, amer. Il n'était sortit avec Ernie Macmillan que pour passer le temps, les deux le savant parfaitement. Harry voulait voir s'il pouvait passer à autre chose, plutôt que suivre le plan d'Hermione qui consistait à rendre Draco jaloux et Ernie voulait le cul de Harry.

Alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers sa salle de cours, il fut brusquement retenu par une poigne possessive appartenant à une main fine bien connue. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, il fut brusquement attiré contre un torse musclé et chaud où il se sentit immédiatement en sécurité.

- Tu as raison, murmura Draco en enroulant l'un de ses bras autour des hanches étroites, glissant l'autre dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse.

- Raison ? D-De quoi parles-tu ? Interrogea Harry, perdu, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas respirer le parfum masculin de son ami qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

- … Je suis jaloux, grogna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte dans une possession mêlée de honte. Je suis jaloux des sourires qui tu lui fais, je suis jaloux que ton regard se porte sur un autre que moi, je suis jaloux de ne plus être cherché par ton regard, je suis jaloux de ta proximité avec ce salaud... Je suis un connard remplit de jalousie.

- … Que dois-je en conclure ? Demanda Harry avec douceur en caressant les mèches douces du beau blond, le cœur battant sous la joie des paroles qu'il avait attendu.

Draco rougit légèrement mais prit son courage à deux mains. Il lui devait bien la vérité après avoir dénié pendant près de deux ans. Il devait lui dire, même si c'était pour dire adieu aux sourires si doux du jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Tu pourrais en conclure que... Que je t'aime beaucoup, par exemple.

- Par exemple ? Répéta Harry en étouffant un rire. As-tu d'autres exemples que je choisisse celui que je préfère ?

Harry se pressa tendrement contre son ami qui comprit, à leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, que sa déclaration n'était pas rejetée comme il l'avait redouté. Un sourire soulagé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il prit plus d'assurance en répondant d'une voix amusée et heureuse :

- Je ne sais pas... Voyons... Tu pourrais en conclure... Que je t'aime beaucoup ou que je t'aime plus que bien... A toi de voir.

- Hm... Je prendrais la troisième option alors, fit pensivement le beau brun en soufflant contre l'oreille blanche, déclenchant un frisson de plaisir chez Draco qui demanda, surpris :

- La troisième option ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je préfère penser que tu m'aimes beaucoup plus que bien, c'est-à-dire, autant que je t'aime moi.

- Tu m'aimes beaucoup plus que bien ?

Harry hocha simplement la tête les yeux brillants, rassuré de voir la même lueur amoureuse dans les yeux de Draco que dans les siens. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Draco prit le menton du petit brun avec délicatesse, s'émerveillant encore une fois des contours doux et angéliques de son visage, ceux-là même qui l'avaient attiré lorsqu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans et l'approcha lentement du sien. Il vit avec un plaisir mêlé d'incrédulité les grands yeux émeraudes s'écarquiller et se refermer paresseusement. Harry lui laissait le champ libre. Tout doucement, avec plus de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais montré, il effleura les lèvres douces de son ami des siennes. Puis, ne décelant aucun refus, il scella franchement leurs deux bouches, prenant son temps pour savourer la douceur fruitée de Harry qui poussa un bref soupir de contentement. Il finit par mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son nouvellement petit ami qui entrouvrit la bouche sous la caresse. La langue de Draco vint écarter un peu plus les lèvres pleines avant de se faufiler dans l'antre chaud et humide. Sa langue vint chatouiller le palais, lui tirant un bruit de gorge tout à fait ravissant et retraça les dents blanches de sa pointe avant de, timidement, caresser sa jumelle pour s'entremêler avec elle. Débuta alors un ballet légendaire entre leurs deux langues, celle de Draco toujours plus aventureuse, son corps serrant le plus fin, celle de Harry subissant les assauts avec une soumission appréciée des deux, son corps à lui pressé contre celui du plus musclé.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'un long moment après, haletants, mais comblés.

- Je t'aime Draco, murmura Harry, comme l'on murmure le plus beau des secrets.

- Je t'aime Harry, répondit Draco, comme un don que l'on fait directement au ciel.

Draco s'assit lui-même sur la table et attira Harry sur ses genoux, qui s'y blottit comme un chat possessif. Draco était à lui, personne ne les séparerait. En réponse, le blond vola de longs baisers langoureux à son petit ami en l'enserrant fortement, désirant se fondre en lui pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Ils s'aimaient, plus rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Sauf peut-être...

- Laisse-moi faire sa fête à cet enfoiré de Macmillan...

- Idiot...

.

_FIN_

.

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?

J'ai écris ceci histoire de vous faire patienter quelques instants encore tandis que je termine ma fiction à chapitres, longue, longue, longue ^^

Amicalement,

xxx

Ellewyl


End file.
